The Pure Spark
by Shebakoby
Summary: The Autobots are about to discover that having a "Pure Heart" can lead to disaster...and only the Sailor Scouts can save them!


_note: This takes place during the second half of the "Heartsnatchers" saga (Sailor Moon S)_

 **The Pure Spark**

***xxx***

The Evil Dr. Tomoe sighed as he stood over his lab equipment. "We _STILL_ haven't been able to find even _ONE_ of the Pure Heart Crystals that will unleash the Purity Force," he complained.

Mimette from the Witches 5 division stood in the doorway. "Well maybe we've been looking in the wrong spot for the crystals," she said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Who's to say that the Pure Heart Crystals are _only_ to be found in Humans?" Mimette asked.

"And where else would a Pure Heart Crystal be?" Dr. Tomoe wondered.

"Maybe one of those Autobots has one," Mimette suggested, "You know, those gigantic robots that fight off the Decepticons."

"I know," Dr. Tomoe snapped, "But the problem is we're here in Japan and they're all the way over in North America."

"They've been here before," Mimette informed him, "Remember a few years ago, when that electrical creature was terrorizing downtown Tokyo? They came to stop it. All we need to do is find a way to lure them here."

"Hmmm..." Dr. Tomoe mused, "Perhaps if we fabricate a Decepticon attack, then they will come. I want you to send a phony distress call. And when they arrive, you will extract the Pure Heart Crystal of the most powerful one." "Right away, doctor," Mimette said, and giggled. This seemed like their best plan yet.

***xxx***

" _Alert, Alert_ ," Teletraan 1 said, " _Decepticons are attacking a laboratory in Tokyo_."

"Tokyo?" Spike exclaimed.

"We'll need Omega Supreme to take us there," Optimus Prime stated, "Teletraan 1, transmit the co-ordinates to him. Brawn, Hound, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Perceptor, Blaster-come with me."

***xxx***

"Here they come," Dr. Tomoe said, as he watched the Autobots approach from a window in the lab.

"Autobots, _TRANSFORM_!" Optimus Prime ordered. He and the others immediately converted to robot mode.

"That's strange, I don't _see_ any Decepticons," Jazz remarked.

"And I'm not detecting any, either," Hound stated.

"Do you think it's a trap of some kind?" Bumblebee wondered.

"Of course it's a trap!" There stood Mimette, holding a strange-looking weapon. The tip of the "barrel" of the weapon had a black star on it. "Let's see...which one...of course!" Mimette exclaimed, and she aimed and fired a dark blast of energy from the weapon at Optimus Prime.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAGH_!" Optimus Prime yelled. He fell backwards.

"What's the big idea?!" Brawn snapped.

"Hey-what's happening to Optimus Prime?" Bumblebee shouted. For there was now a glimmer of light where the blast had hit Prime, and something was coming out! It was a strange, almost star-shaped crystalline red object that looked like individual rays of light. It floated a few feet above Prime's chest.

"What have you done to Optimus Prime?!" Ironhide growled.

"I've extracted his Pure Heart Crystal," Mimette gloated, "Which we will use to rule the world!"

"We cannot allow you to do that," Perceptor said firmly.

"Yeah, right, like _you_ can _stop_ me," Mimette scoffed. She reached down and opened a strange box beside her that was marked with the same dark star emblem as the Heart Extractor weapon. Steam poured out of it, and a humanoid creature emerged. It looked like a woman, but with green skin and greenish-yellow hair, and what looked like leaves and branches stuck out of its back and shoulders. The costume the monster was wearing was a darker green still, and looked like a mass of ivy.

"Take care of 'em while I get the crystal," Mimette told the monster.

"I don't know what that thing is, but it's _definitely_ _not_ human," Wheeljack commented.

"Then we can attack it, right?" Ironhide asked.

The Autobots raised their weapons and prepared to open fire on the Diamond Pod monster. But before any of them could get a shot off, the creature had them trapped in a hopeless tangle of vines. They watched helplessly as Mimette walked over to Optimus Prime and prepared to take the crystal.

"Optimus, _GET UP_!" Bumblebee pleaded.

"I don't think he can," Jazz told him.

Mimette just about had the crystal, when two shadowy figures quickly came and grabbed it. "We'll be taking this Pure Heart Crystal, if you don't mind," one of them said. The two moved quickly out of the way and examined the crystal. Now the Autobots could see who had taken Prime's crystal. Both were young women dressed in Sailor Scout outfits. One had short sandy-blonde hair while the other had long blue hair.

"Is it the right one?" the blue-haired one asked.

"No, I'm sorry, it's not the right crystal. This is one of the purest crystals I've seen, but it's not what we're looking for. Let him keep it." She flung the crystal back towards Optimus Prime. It settled on his chest and was reabsorbed into his body. Slowly he began to stir.

"Optimus, you're ok!" Ironhide said happily.

The Diamond Pod monster noticed, and soon sent vines to tie up Optimus.

"Prime, **_LOOK OUT_**!" Jazz cried.

"Too late," the Diamond Pod monster cackled.

Just then, the Sailor Scouts-led by Sailor Moon-arrived.

"Let 'em go, you big ugly weed!" Sailor Moon demanded, "I am the Champion of Justice-I'm Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil-and that means _YOU_."

"Sailor Neptune! Sailor Uranus! Are you going to help us this time?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I think we'd better," Sailor Neptune-the blue-haired one-stated, "We need the Autobots to stop the Decepticons while we're busy stopping the Heartsnatchers. If he dies, we would have to help stop the Decepticons."

"Alright then," Sailor Uranus agreed, " _URANUS..._ _ **WORLD SHAKING**_!" A ball of yellow energy formed in Sailor Uranus' fist, and a ring came up from the ground around her and encircled the ball. She threw it forward, and it looked like a ringed planet made of energy was hurtling towards Mimette and the Heartsnatcher.

Mimette ducked just in time but a lot of the vines that were holding the Autobots were broken. Mimette ran off, with Sailor Uranus and Neptune chasing her. The other Sailor Scouts now concentrated on the Heartsnatcher.

" _VENUS...LOVE CHAIN..._ **ENCIRCLE!** "

" _SHINE, AQUA ILLUSION_!"

" _SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE_!

" _MARS...CELESTIAL...FIRE._... **SURROUND!** " The attacks severed all the vines, so that the Autobots were now free.

Sailor Moon got out her sceptre. " _MOON RAINBOW HEART_ - **ATTACK**!" The blast from the sceptre formed what appeared to be a giant glass heart-which, on impact with the heartsnatcher, broke from the impact, leaving a hole shaped vaguely like the monster. It cried out and dematerialized, leaving behind a small potted ivy plant. A small striped pod wormed its way out of the pot and broke in half, releasing a dark ghostly spirit that cackled before disappearing.

Optimus Prime sat up and moaned. "What...happened?" he asked slowly. The Sailor Scouts ran over to him.

"It was the Heartsnatchers," Sailor Moon began.

"Heartsnatchers? What are those?" Optimus Prime wanted to know.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune returned. "She got away," Sailor Neptune said blankly.

"Please, tell us about these 'heartsnatchers'," Optimus Prime asked.

"They are evil forces that are looking for Pure Heart Crystals. These Crystals, once extracted from a person, can release the Purity Force. Only Crystals with special powers can do this. Also, a person who has their Pure Heart Crystal extracted will die if the crystal is not put back within a certain period of time," Sailor Uranus explained, "But I want you to understand something. If your Crystal had been one of the right ones, then I would have kept it. It would be the only way to protect the Universe from this evil."

" _What_?!" most of the Autobots exclaimed.

"But we _NEED_ Optimus Prime!" Hound told her.

"It would do you no good if the HeartSnatchers got the Crystal instead. And believe me, they would. And even the Decepticons would be rendered powerless and insignificant compared to the threat that the Heartsnatchers are preparing to unleash," Sailor Uranus said matter-of-factly, "But don't worry about that now. It isn't the right Crystal-they'll have figured that out by now. They won't be coming after you again."

"I understand," Optimus Prime said, "Although, I would willingly give up my Crystal-if it were the only way to save the Universe."

"What could be so powerful that even Megatron wouldn't stand a chance?" Blaster wanted to know.

"The HeartSnatchers are preparing to unleash the Sovereign of Silence," Sailor Neptune informed them, "The Sovereign will destroy everything-including the Decepticons. If she is awakened her powers will be great enough to obliterate the entire Universe."

Perceptor reached down and picked up the remains of the Diamond Pod. He transformed and looked at it through his microscope. "Interesting," he remarked, "This appears to have been a genetically manipulated organism that was grown in a laboratory. But there are some elements that I am not familiar with. It's almost as though some of the matter in this pod comes from another Universe."

"I think they're using monsters that originally came from the Negaverse," Sailor Mercury opined.

"Negaverse...now why does that sound familiar?" Bumblebee wanted to know.

"Of course!" Optimus Prime realized, "We met before-when that electrical monster was terrorizing Tokyo! You told us then that there were monsters from the Negaverse that were trying to destroy our world."

"And they're still at it," Sailor Mercury told him.

"But we keep beating them back, right guys?" Sailor Moon laughed.

"So far we've been able to keep them from winning," Sailor Mars said.

"I have a feeling we'd know pretty quickly if you were ever totally defeated," Optimus Prime stated, "Although, I must say, you are a lot more powerful than when we last met."

"A lot has happened since then," Sailor Venus told him.

Suddenly, a call came in through Optimus Prime's radio.

" _Teletraan 1 calling Optimus Prime. Come in, Optimus_ ," came Sparkplug's voice.

"Go ahead, Sparkplug," Prime said.

" _The Decepticons are attacking an oil refinery. We really need you there_ ," Sparkplug told him, " _What happened over there_?"

"It was a false alarm," Prime replied, "Alright, we're coming. Prime out."

"So you have to go," Sailor Jupiter said disappointedly.

"Thanks for your help," Optimus said, "AUTOBOTS-TRANSFORM, AND _ROLL OUT_!" All the Autobots transformed.

"Don't you worry! We'll take care of the Heart Snatchers; you take care of the Decepticons!" Sailor Jupiter called out after them.

"Farewell-and good luck," Optimus Prime replied, and he led the other Autobots back to where Omega Supreme was parked.

***xxx***

As they watched the Autobots drive off, Sailor Jupiter suddenly remembered something. "Hey guys, do you think we should tell them about the time we had to stop the Negaverse from taking control of the Decepticons?"

"Nahhhh," Sailor Moon said, "They've got enough to worry about."

 **The End.**


End file.
